GoodspringsFixed
Locations Goodsprings Cemetery Map: Goodsprings Cemetery When the players first come to the Goodsprings Cemetery, read: "You come to a hill with makeshift warning signs, among them reading 'KEEP OUT' and 'DON'T DIG'. At the top of the hill are graves and a water tower." If the players are on the Back in the Saddle quest, put five Bloatflies on the map, scattered around the top. If a player searches for loot in the graves, other than the Arch Stanton grave, have them roll their d100 die and add twice their Luck to it. If they get a weapon, have that weapon's condition be equal to a different d100 roll, and add twice their Luck to it. *25: Nothing *26: .22LR round, standard (15) *38: .357 magnum round, standard (15) *49: 5.56mm round, standard (15) *61: 9mm round, standard (15) *71: 20 gauge shotgun shell, standard (15) *80: 9mm Pistol *86: .357 Magnum Revolver *91: Silenced .22 Pistol *96: Single Shotgun Goodsprings Source Map: Goodsprings Source Goodsprings Schoolhouse Map: Goodsprings Schoolhouse If a player hops over a fence or a player spots the mantises in the grass, put five around the stump. If a player enters the schoolhouse or looks through the window, put five around the center of the building. Nightstalker's Den When the Players get to the Nightstalker's Den, read: "You see an open cave with several. . . things. . . roaming its mouth. You think these are the Nightstalkers -- a scientific abomination. A hybrid between a coyote and a rattlesnake. It has the head and tail of a rattlesnake and the body of a coyote. A sign is next to the cave opening, which reads 'Coyote Den'". Outside the den are three Nightstalkers. Instead the den are three more Nightstalkers, two Nightstalker pups, and in the very back, the Nightstalker Den Mother. 'Feat: '''A player with a perception of 9 will notice a weak spot in the cave. Someone with an explosive of 25 will notice that you can set up an explosive device and cause a cave in. If the player manages to cause a safe cave in by not having an explosive of 25, they gain +2 to Explosive. Inside the cave are three Piles of Nightstalker Eggs. You can decide to break them or pick up an egg. Each pile will give the Player one egg. One egg will take a month to hatch and you can use the Nightstalker as an animal ally. Put three or so Mutant Cave Fungus around the cave as well. Encounters Back in the Saddle, Part 1 Use one blank 10x10 grid. Set Sunny Smiles and Cheyanne on one side and seven placeholders for glass bottles on the other. ''"You see Sunny Smiles at a shooting range. She's putting glass bottles on top of a fence. 'You see those Sarsaparilla Bottles?' she asks, 'take this and try to hit a couple of them.' She gives you guys a Varmint Rifle and ten 5.56mm bullets for practice." After the players successfully shoots one glass bottle, read: "Okay, now try crouching and staying still. It will help your aim." After the players successfully shoots another glass bottle, read: "Sunny Smiles training has helped you with your shooting skills. You gain 2 to Light Weapons. Sunny Smiles stops the training. Well, that's a start, but I don't reckon you came to me to learn to fight sarsaparilla bottles. Tell you what. I gotta go chase geckos away from our water supply anyway. Darn critters are attracted to it. Why don't you guys come along?" Continue? Yes "Follow me. Its just down the road." Go to Encounter: Back in the Saddle, Part 2 in Goodsprings . No "Alright then, I'll be waiting here until you're all ready to go." Back in the Saddle, Part 2 Use the Goodsprings Source map for this. Set the players, Sunny Smiles and Cheyenne underneath the huge cliff near the trailer. "Sunny Smiles commands the party to stop. She takes out binoculars to check out the first water source. You can faintly hear some kind of chirping. Sunny hands over 10 5.56mm bullets. 'You hear that on the ridge behind me there? We got some geckos to clear out. Bunch of little monsters is what they are. Seems like Doc Mitchell treats Gecko bites than anything else. Let's see if we can get a little closer. If we move quietly, we can get the jump on 'em. More likely to hit something vital that way. She sends one of you out there to try and get a sneak attack." Place three Green Geckos around the first water source, behind the cliff. After the players kill the Geckos, read: "Sunny Smiles gathers the players around to congratulate them. 'See, you're getting the hang of it now.' she says. 'There's still two more wells that need clearing. If you want, you can come along. It will earn you a few more caps.'" Continue? Yes "Shouldn't take more than a few minutes, especially with such a large group. Sunny hands over 10 more 5.56mm bullets and 25 caps." No "Well, alright then. Here's your caps. Sunny hands over 25 caps and goes back to the town." When the players get next to the first cliff leading towards the next water source, place three Green Geckos around it. When the players get underneath the bridge, place a Goodsprings Settler with her back against the cliff and three Green Geckos surrounding her so she can't escape. If the players manage to save the Goodsprings Settler, read: "The villager rushes over to you. Thank you, thank you. Nothing I own could ever repay you. The woman hands you a plastic bottle of puried water before running away." If the players do not manage to save the Goodsprings Settler, they can loot her for 9 Caps, a Field Hand Outfit, a Cleaver, and a bottle of Purified Water. If Cheyenne dies and the players are not in battle, read: "Sunny Smiles stands over Cheyenne and pets her one last time. 'Confound it, Cheyenne. Why'd you have to go running off like that? You were supposed to stay.' Sunny Smiles stands back up and apologizes, 'I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this. I'm not gonna be very good company right now.'" After all of the Green Geckos are cleared, read: "Sunny hands over 50 caps and congratulates you guys, 'Good work, but I did have another thing to teach you. Follow me to this campfire." Place Sunny Smiles and Cheyenne next to the campfire. "Thought I might teach you about living off the land, and making useful things for yourself. We'll need a couple of ingredients to get started. Gonna want some Xander Root and Broc Flower. Lemme think now. . . I know I've seen Broc Flowers growing up at the graveyard. And I seem to remember there being Xander Root over by the schoolhouse. Bring those back to me and we'll get cooking. Barton the Fink If the players make a successful Investigation 30 check on Barton to see his expressionless face, read: Investigation 35 Success "You can tell there's something wrong going on here. This man is very calm about this situation and seems to the directions a bit too well." Failure "You do not notice anything out of the ordinary." Category:Locations